Moi le Magicien ?
by AnnaOz
Summary: Republication. Ceci est un drabble un peu crétin, pour frenchdrabble, mais qui a tourné trop long donc je l'ai écrit juste pour moi. Il me fait marrer mais j'ai l'humour bête :p Featuring the Magnificent Gilderoy Lockhart !


**Disclaimer: **Gilderoy n'est à personne, personne n'en veut, il attend sagement aux objets trouvés que quelqu'un veuille bien venir le dépoussièrer. Naaaan, c'est pas vrai, il est à JKR !

**Note: **A la première publication de ceci, je me souviens avoir eu une review me disant que ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet très intéressant... Oh, sans déconner ?

Peut-être, mais moi je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant et ça compte beaucoup pour une demi dingue de fanfics comme moi, le plaisir d'écrire.

Republication donc, c'est bientôt fini, encore deux ou trois trucs et vous aurez à nouveau du tout beau tout chaud dans le bidule...

* * *

Toc toc toc

Trois coups frappés à la porte de la salle de repos puis une voix, féminine et irritée.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur, ça y est, il recommence ! »

Orestus Hillcombe poussa un grand soupir avant de reposer la Gazette et d'aller s'informer des nouvelles raisons de l'agitation de Miriam Strout, guérisseuse comme lui à l'étage Pathologie des Sortilèges de St Mangouste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? »

La sorcière, une petite brune potelée, désigna la salle Janus Thickey en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais répondez, bon sang, Miriam ! Quoi cette fois ? Il veut un chapeau ? Des lapins ? Des cartes à jouer ? Des foulards ? Quoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête, une grimace désœuvrée aux lèvres.

« Non, cette fois c'est différent… Il veut faire disparaître Big Ben… »

« QUOOOOI ! »

Le guérisseur en chef ne prit même plus la peine de regarder la mine contrite de son assistante pour comprendre que ce n'était malheureusement pas une mauvaise blague et se précipita vers la salle à quatre lits dont il avait la charge pour s'arrêter devant le premier des quatre occupants.

Il s'accorda juste le temps d'une profonde respiration avant de revêtir son sourire bienveillant de circonstance et s'approcher du sorcier blond qui s'agitait sous ses couvertures.

« Allons, allons, Monsieur Lockhart, Miriam me dit qu'on a des exigences particulières aujourd'hui… »

Gilderoy Lockhart défroissa sa robe de chambre parme matelassée avant de lever ses yeux au bleu myosotis un peu passé sur le profil faussement débonnaire d'Orestus Hillcombe.

« C'est que… voyez-vous, mon cher ami, je ne sais peut-être par encore lire les petites lettres, mais sur les grandes, je n'ai plus d'hésitation ! Et au-dessous de cette photo de moi… » commença le patient aux cheveux blonds ondulés en désignant du doigt le livre qu'il serrait contre lui. « …car c'est bien de moi qu'il s'agit, nous sommes d'accord. » poursuivit-il.

Ce à quoi le guérisseur répondit par le petit « oui oui, c'est entendu » habituel.

L'homme habillé de parme laissa son sourire réjoui, presque enfantin, manger le bas de son visage avant de reprendre.

« Ah oui, c'est bien moi, je me reconnais ! » Il retourna la couverture, sans doute pour admirer encore son image lui renvoyant des clins d'œil et se perdit un bref instant dans la contemplation de ses propres dents blanches.

« Donc, c'est moi… et sous moi, il est en écrit en grand, voyez bien, en GRAND… MOI LE MAGICIEN. »

Mr Hillcombe étouffa un bâillement discret avant de poser calmement ses mains sur l'épaule de son patient, qui ne quittait pas son reflet des yeux.

« Nous en avons déjà discuté, Gilderoy… »

Le blond s'emporta un peu et tapota la jaquette du livre d'un doigt un peu nerveux, jusqu'à ce que la photographie de lui-même ne fronce les sourcils en se posant les mains sur les hanches.

« Oui, mais… Et si c'était vrai… puisque c'est écrit, c'est que c'est vrai ! Et si j'étais un vrai Magicien ? »

« Mon ami, vous avez bien vu qu'aucun lapin ne sortait de votre chapeau, et que quand vous avez mis ces foulards en bouche pour les faire disparaître, vous avez fait une belle peur à notre chère Miriam en devenant tout bleu… Il faut vous faire une raison, Gilderoy, et je vais écrire à cette bonne Gladys Gourdenièze pour qu'elle cesse enfin une fois pour toutes de vous envoyer ces manuels farfelus pour enseigner la magie aux petits moldus. »

Orestus ignora l'étonnement dans les yeux de Lockhart. Rien ne servait d'encore lui apprendre le sens du mot moldu, le cerveau de cet homme était un vrai chaudron percé.

« Oui mais, si… » protesta d'une voix penaude l'ancien sourire préféré des lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo.

« Gilderoy… » gronda le sorcier.

« Oui, oui, c'est compris… pas de lapins, pas de chapeaux… »

« Exactement, mon bon, exactement… »

« Et pour Big Ben ? » tenta encore le patient plein d'espoir.

« Pour Big Ben, c'est non aussi ! » déclara fermement le guérisseur.

L'homme en robe de chambre parme se retourna en maugréant et rabattit sur lui ses couvertures.

Une fois sorti de la salle Janus Thickey, Orestus Hillcombe rejoignit Mrs Strout, occupée à mélanger les potions du jour aux quatre pots de thé fumant.

« Il s'est recouché, je crois qu'il sera calme jusqu'à ce soir. Mais rajoutez quelques gouttes de valériane dans son thé, ça ne lui fera pas de tort… »

La guérisseuse tira sa plume de son tablier pour prendre note des instructions et jeta un œil vers son supérieur.

« Et pour Big Ben ? »

« Oh ça… je suppose qu'il faudra encore une fois fouiller son lit et sa garde-robe… J'aimerais vraiment que cette folle de Gourdenièze arrête de lui faire parvenir les livres de ce David Copperfield ! Ce maudit moldu nous a déjà fait bien trop de tort ! »

Miriam Strout hocha la tête d'un air entendu en soupirant « Assurément, assurément… » avant de reprendre ses monotones activités quotidiennes.


End file.
